


The Cycle

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Plot Bunny by Carlotta.After Brian â€˜comes outâ€™ to his father in episode 115 things take a turn for the worse, AU version based on Carlottaâ€™s idea.





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s POV

Fucking prick! I cannot believe that I even ‘shared’ anything about myself with that homophobic abusive asshole. I’m not surprised about his reaction; he has always hated ‘fairies’. Now he knows I am one, he can’t be proud of his successful, hetero son. 

Staring at him, I am waiting for the anger to come, but other than his verbal lashing, he didn’t lash out physically. I suppose since I kicked his ass when I was 19, he realizes that he can no longer intimidate me. Fucking asshole. 

Driving down the street, I am trying to think of something to do. I really can’t go to Michael with out Dr. Dick getting all bent out of shape; I don’t want to cause any problems with them. I want Mikey to be happy and even though I don’t think David can do be that for him, I’ll sit back and let him realize that himself. 

When I arrive in front of Babylon, I have to laugh at the absurdity of it all. In the past, I would have run to Mikey, damn what anyone thinks but since that isn’t an option, I move to pain management. Mmmm, yes this is exactly what I need; )a hard body underneath me as I slam into it. First drinks, then drugs, then fucking. Yes an excellent idea. 

Justin’s POV

Fucking Brian, he asked me to meet him here and then doesn’t have the fucking decency to show up. I turn on the TV trying to distract myself with any sort of entertainment when my sulking is interrupted by a knock at the door. I check the clock again and it’s close to midnight, so either Brian is completely wasted or he as an appointment that he’s missing. Hmmm, lucky for me if it’s an appointment. 

I reach the door as the person pounds once again and I quickly slide it open. Who the fuck is this?

“Can I help you?” This guy is old and definitely not one of Brian’s appointments.

“Who the fuck are you and where’s my sonny boy?” Oh, shit it’s Brian’s father…what the fuck am I suppose to do?

“I’m sorry, Brian isn’t here right now, I’ll let him know that you dropped by,” I say quickly trying to shut the door. The last time we talked about Brian’s parents he had mentioned that he never told them that he was gay, I sure the fuck am not going to be the bearer of that news. 

“Whoa,” the man said stopping me from shutting the door. He pushes it open and steps inside. I immediately step back, this man reeks of alcohol. He looks at me raising an eyebrow and takes another step toward me; I instinctively take a step back. This guy is freaking me out! Come home Brian, please. 

“You’re one of those fucking sissy ass fairies aren’t you! You’re the little shit that’s fucking my son.” Damn, he knows, why is he moving toward me? I start moving backward and look around for my cell or the cordless; they are both on the coffee table. I start moving toward them but he lunges for me, grabbing me by the throat. 

“Answer me boy, are you a fucking fairy? Are you fucking my son?” He yells in my face, I try to talk but he has a strong hold on my throat and I can’t get the words out. I nod my head, I don’t know if that was the best idea because his face becomes red with anger, his eyes blazing fury but I didn’t hide from my family, I sure the hell am not going to hide from Brian’s. Please Brian come home, stop this, please. 

“YOU LITTLE PRICK!” He yells at me and suddenly I feel myself propelled across the loft, slamming into the brick wall sliding to the ground. I don’t have time to think as the punches start coming. He yanks me up by my collar and punches me in the face repeatedly. I feel blood running down my face from my nose and try to break free of this mad man. I bring my knee up but he jumps back dropping me to the ground, I try to crawl away from him but he starts kicking me in the chest and stomach. I’ve never felt physical pain like this before, oh god, please let me pass out, I can’t deal with this, please God. I curl up on myself trying to protect everything when he starts kicking me in the back and the head, I feel nauseous, and my head is swimming. My entire body aches and I just want it all to end. I feel him bend over me yelling something but I can’t understand. All I hear is the pounding of my heart, the blood rushing through my body. He grabs my hair and slams my head into the hardwood floor and I’m out. 

Brian’s POV

I’m pretty toasted as I stumble out of Babylon with my trick but I’ve been worse off, I just want to get back to the loft and fuck this hot man into next week. 

“Need a ride?” Guess I have to be generous if I want some all night entertainment. 

“Yea thanks,” he replies. I just nod my head and lead us over to the jeep. We make a mad dash back to the loft, his hand stroking my cock through the fabric of my jeans. Mmmm, that feels good! 

“Stop,” I demand. I don’t want to come in my pants with a hand job. I skid to a stop in front of the loft and jump out. I feel the drugs wearing off and decide to take another hit of E when I get inside. As we are heading inside, my dad stumbles out of the door. 

“Watch it asshole, fucking fairies.” He mutters without looking up. I don’t want to start a fight so I let him pass me without saying anything and pull the trick inside, firmly closing the door behind me. I watch him through the door walking down the street. I’m about to go after him, at least get him home in a cab. Until tonight’s events come rushing back to the forefront of my mind and he can go fuck himself.

“Are we going to fuck?” The trick asks. I grab his hand and roughly pull him into the elevator and slam him against the wall. I quickly close the gate and push the button for my floor before attacking his delicious lips. Mmmm…this guy can definitely use his mouth. Our hands are exploring each other’s bodies, shirts removed and pants unbuttoned in our haste to fuck. 

“We stopped,” the trick pants against my lips. I pull back trying to figure out what the fuck he is talking about when the fact registers that the lift isn’t moving anymore. We quickly pick up our clothes before exiting the lift, making our way to the door. He presses himself against my back, his hand down my pants slowly stroking my cock. We move toward the door and I start to insert my key when I notice the door is cracked. 

“What the fuck?” I yell and pull open the door. I quickly turn on the lights and look around but nothing looks to be out of place. I walk further into the loft when I notice Justin’s bag sitting by the bar. Shit, I asked him to come over tonight. Fuck! I walk into the bedroom to see if he lying on the bed but it’s its empty and the bathroom door is open, I guess he decided to go home. 

“Ummm…man there’s a kid lying on the floor over here,” the trick says. I quickly turn to look at him but I don’t see him. I walk further into the living area when I see his head over the top of the sofa; I walk around the couch where I see Justin laying face down. 

“JUSTIN!” Oh shit what the fuck happened. I rush toward him grabbing the cordless that’s near his hand. I roll him over and notice his face is black and blue, dried blood on his face. Jesus Christ. I quickly check to make sure he’s breathing. He is, but his mouth is slack and he’s gurgling with every breath, I roll him on his side to allow the blood to drain so that it doesn’t choke him. 

“Justin?” I lightly shake him trying to get him to wake up but he just moans trying to get away from me. 

“Come on Justin.” I say again. He looks to be waking up, his eyes are fluttering and he’s moaning. 

“Do you think you should call an ambulance?” The trick asks running his fingers through Justin’s hair. I completely forgot that he was here and I don’t want him anywhere near Justin.

“Get the fuck out,” I demand. He looks at me shocked but quickly backs up and leaves, muttering under his breath. I continue kneeling over Justin trying to figure out what the fuck happened, I don’t know whether or not to call an ambulance when I remember Dr. David, I know he’s not a regular doctor but I’m desperate at this point. I quickly dial the number and wait for someone to answer.

“Hello,” Michael answers.

“Mikey I need to talk to David.”

“Geez Brian it’s 2 in the morning what the fuck?” He asked annoyed, yea well, I’m fucking annoyed too. 

“Michael let me talk to David,” I demand. I hear some rustling and then someone else getting on the phone, I breath a sigh of relief, Mikey actually did what was told.

“This better be good Brian.”

“David I need you to come over right now.” I demand. I’m not used to asking for help but I don’t know what the fuck to do.

“What is going on Brian? It’s two in the morning so this better be good.” Jesus fucking Christ, will nobody do as I ask?

“FUCK! David, I came home and found my loft door open, nothing is missing, but Justin is lying on the ground beaten. He’s breathing but he’s unconscious,” I quickly explain.

“I’m on my way.” He says hanging up the phone. Thank you god. I sit beside Justin bringing his head in my lap running my fingers through his hair. I pray that he’ll be ok. What the fuck happened here tonight and who did this to him?

My dad…he was here tonight. Could he have? Was he coming after me? But he knows better, he knows that I’ll kick his ass. But he was here tonight. 

“B…Brian,” Justin moans his eyes fluttering. 

“I’ve got you Justin. Open your eyes.” I tell him.

“They…are…,” he stammers. I tilt my head to the side and notice that his eyes are slightly open. I realize that his eyes are almost swollen shut and my heart lurches at the pain he must be feeling. 

“Brian,” Michael asks from the door. 

“Over here on the floor,” I really hope David came with Michael. I look up as I hear two sets of footsteps approaching and I’m relieved to see David and Michael both standing there. 

“Jesus, who the fuck did this to him,” Michael asked. Good question Mikey, there is only one person that I can think of that could do this.

“Brian I need to check him over,” David said. I move away from Justin, gently placing his head on the floor.

“Nooooo…,” Justin moans clutching at my shirt.

“Justin, David is going to check you out. Let him, please.” I tell him gently. 

“K,” he whimpers. I look down at him, kissing his forehead before stepping away so that David can check him. 

“What happened Brian,” Michael asked.

“I found out that my dad has cancer and I talked to your mom about it. She recommended that I share with my father about my sexuality. I went and talked to him tonight and it wasn’t pretty but I didn’t really expect anything different. I was going to call you but… Anyway, I went to Babylon and hooked up with a trick. When we were coming into the building my old man was stumbling out.” I think about that, realizing that he must have just left Justin. If I would have remembered that I invited Justin, this would not have happened.

“Brian?”

“Hmmm…oh, yea. The trick and I came up and the door was open, I thought that I someone robbed me again but when I came in, nothing was disturbed. That’s when I noticed Justin’s backpack and remembered that I had invited him over tonight. I walked to the bedroom but he wasn’t there so I figured he must have gone home. That’s when the trick said that there was a kid lying on the floor. I think that Justin opened the door and that’s when my dad attacked him,” I say quietly. I look over to David and Justin and pray that he’ll be ok. Please, god let him be OK.

Justin’s POV

God I fucking hurt. I feel as if every bone and muscle in my body has been hurt in some way. 

“Can you tell me where you hurt,” David asks.

“All…over.”

“OK, Justin. I’m going to cut your shirt and pants off so that I can see the damage,” he tells me. I just simply nod my head the best that I could. I feel the metal against my bruised skin and slightly wince from the pressure. He quickly cuts away my shirt and pants.

“What the fuck are you doing David,” I hear Brian ask. I’m not really paying attention, the pain is the worst I have ever felt and I feel myself slipping back into unconscious. 

“Justin…Justin, open your eyes,” I hear someone calling me. I struggle to open my eyes but my body wants to sleep. It needs to sleep to heal from the abuse that it has suffered. 

“Come on Justin, open your eyes or you’re going to the hospital.” Oh, no I’m fucking not going to the hospital. 

“N…no..hos…hospital,” I moan out. Please don’t send me to the hospital where I’m all by myself. Please.

“OK. Good Justin, is that as much you can open you eyes,” David asks. I think my eyes are open. Yea, they are open. 

“They are open.” I tell him. 

“Can you sit up,” David asks. 

“Don’t know,” I reply. I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders and start pulling me up. 

“OWWWWW,” I scream out in pain. Fuck my chest and stomach hurt. It feels like fire cutting through my chest, thousands of needles slamming into me. 

“I know that it hurts Justin, but we need to get you up,” David tells me. 

“So what’s the verdict,” Brian asks. All I know that I’m in fucking too much pain but I will NOT go to the hospital. 

“He may have a cracked rib but otherwise his entire body is bruised. He also has a concussion but as long as we keep him awake for the next 24 hours he should be ok.” Thank god, no hospital. David helps me stand up and then moves me over to the couch. 

“Brian, can you get me some Tylenol,” David asks. Oh, fuck no. I’ll die if they give me that shit.

“No Tylenol, allergic,” I rasp out. David looks at me dumbfounded. 

“Justin, no one is allergic to Tylenol.” He tells me. I try to laugh but I really can’t, it hurts too badly. 

“Brian, backpack, in the pocket is my allergy list and epi-pen,” I tell them. “David, if you want to give me Tylenol then have my epi-pen ready.” He looks at me shocked. Brian brings over the list and the epi-pen handing them to David. He sits on the arm of the sofa and starts running his fingers through my hair. Mmmm, feels so good. David takes a couple of minutes to read the list and looks at me speechless. I chuckle slightly, leaning into Brian’s touch. For the first time tonight, I feel safe. 

“Can you take aspirin,” David asks me. 

“Yea.”

“Michael, above the sink there is aspirin and grab a bottle of water,” Brian says. Michael brings me the medicine and water and with Brian’s help, I gently sit up and swallow five pills and the water. My throat feels so much better now.

“Justin, what happened?” Brian asks me. I close my eyes against the sudden pain that I feel, reliving the nightmare all over again. How do I tell the man I love that his father did this to me?

“There was a knock at the door. I thought either you were out of it or you had an appointment, which I was all too happy to relieve for you. When I got to the door, an angry old man was looking for you. I figured out that it was your dad after he asked for ‘his sonny boy’ and if I was a fairy. I remembered that you hadn’t come out to your family so I just told him that you weren’t here and tried to shut the door. He stopped me from closing it, pushed his way in, and demanded to know if I was a fairy. I didn’t answer him but when he grabbed me by the throat…” I take a deep breath trying to keep calm but I’m close to physical and emotional overload. 

“Justin.”

“I decided that he already knew you were gay because he asked if I was fucking his son. I figured since I wasn’t hiding who I am from my family, I wasn’t going to deny who I am to yours so I nodded my head because I couldn’t talk. At that point, he threw me on the ground and proceeded to beat the shit out of me. When he started banging my head against the floor I passed out,” I tell them. God I want this man to pay, he could have fucking killed me. However, Brian didn’t press charges against my dad so how can I tell him that I want to press charges against his. 

“FUCK,” Michael exclaims. I look over to him the best I can, waiting for an explanation about his outburst. He looks at me then to Brian and then back to me. 

“You’re pressing charges.” Michael tells me and I start shaking me head no. I can’t do that to Brian, I can’t. 

“Yes you are Justin, he could have killed you tonight,” David says. I try to tilt my head up to look at Brian but it hurts too damn bad so I grab his hand and try to pull him in front of me, scooting over so that he can sit next to me on the sofa. 

“Brian,” I say quietly. He looks at me closely then looks away. I raise my hand, gripping his chin and move his face so that he has to look in my eyes. 

“What has happened Brian,” I ask.

“Doesn’t matter,” He replies. I immediately get pissed off at his bullshit answer. 

“Fuck you Brian! I deserve to know what the fuck happened, he beat the shit out of me tonight, now tell me what happened,” I demand. 

“He came to see me two nights ago and told me that he was dying of cancer, he only has a couple of months to live. Last night I went to talk to him and I told him that I was gay.” He pauses but I let him take the time that he needs to tell me what happened. I know that if you wait long enough he will tell you everything you want or need to know. He looks me in the eyes before sighing and shaking his head. “He went off telling me I should be the one who’s dying. We had a few more words and I went to Babylon…I guess with the stress, I forgot that I asked you to come over.”

“He’s dying,” I ask quietly. Brian nods his head in the affirmative and I decide that I’m not going to press charges against him. 

“I’m not pressing charges; I’m not going to send some sick homophobic man that’s on his death bed to jail. Besides if he gets the right defender he won’t go to jail, he’ll get off due to a terminal medical condition.” Everyone is looking at me shocked, even Brian. I simply shrug my shoulders, I don’t know what else to say, I’m not going to beat it into the ground, I’ve made my decision. They’ll just have to live with it. 

Brian’s POV

I can’t believe what he just said. He’s just going to let my dad get away with beating him. Justin is twice the man I’ll ever be and for some sick twisted reason I’m very proud of him. But if he thinks that my dad is going to get away with beating him, he’s mistaken. My dad came here to beat me and in return, he beat Justin. I can’t get the little voice in my head to stop reminding me that it was my fault. I should have been here! I should have protected him!

“Justin, he’s not going to get away with what he did to you,” David says. I have to agree with him, he isn’t going to get away with it. 

“David, I understand what you’re saying and I agree with you. Under different circumstances, I would have already been calling the cops BUT these circumstances are anything but normal. He’s dying, and he’s angry about that. I can relate to that, I’ve had more than my share of life and death situations. Besides that, no judge in their right mind will send him to jail. Call Mel if you don’t believe me,” Justin says with conviction. If there is one thing, I know it’s that tone of voice. It’s the tone of voice that says I dare you to challenge my intelligence. I know what Justin is saying to be true. I look at Michael and David and they are both staring at me, pleading with me to do something but I just shake my head.

“He’s right; since he’s terminally ill they won’t send him to jail,” I tell them.

“Why don’t you both go home and get some sleep, I can handle things here,” I say. I want them to leave; I want to talk to Justin, to hold him, to know that he’s all right. 

Michael and David stare at us for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement and gathering their things. 

“Remember Brian, no sleep for 24 hours. If he gets any headache, nausea, passes out, or acts weird in any way take him to the emergency room right away,” David says. I nod my head in understanding. 

“Michael can you set the alarm and lock the door on your way out,” I ask. They don’t reply but do as I asked. The loft is eerily quiet; the only sound is the bang of the door closing and the key turning in the lock. I push Justin up slightly, crawl behind him, and pull him back against my chest, wrapping my arms gently around him. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper in his ear. He leans his head back against my shoulder trying to look at me but because of his swollen eyes he’s not able to. 

“Brian, it wasn’t your fault, you can’t control you dad,” he says. I can’t believe him. This wouldn’t have happened had it not been for me. He wouldn’t be hurt had I come home to meet him or had I not invited him over in the first place. It’s all because of me. 

“Brian, you didn’t know that he would come here. You didn’t know that he would become violent. You couldn’t have known. Yes, you forgot that I was here, but you were in pain and you went into pain management. I know you Brian and I understand how you deal with things. I don’t blame you and you can’t either. The only person to blame is your father.” He’s rubbing my hands with his own, interlacing our fingers. I don’t understand this remarkable man in my arms, but I do know that I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect him and keep him with me. 

“Justin, when I was a kid, what happened tonight was an everyday thing. The only way that I’ve survived was to build walls around my heart. My parents always said that they loved me, that they were doing this to teach me a lesson. People who were supposed to love me and protect me were the ones who hurt me repeatedly. My walls kept that pain away. I wouldn’t allow myself to become dependant on anyone, or to love anyone other than my friends. I put up the façade that I don’t give a fuck what anybody thinks. I tried to do that with you but you have continually surprised me, amazed me, and loved me. No matter what shit I dished out, you take it and keep coming back for more. You’re an incredible man Justin. You’re honest with everyone around you. You are generous with your time with your friends and family. You’re kind and gentle with the people you care for. You have a big heart that allows you to feel the pain that others feel, to be compassionate to other people’s needs and feelings. I admire you Justin. I want to be like you.” I whisper in his ear. He’s an amazing man that has me breaking my rules for him continuously. The rules don’t apply to Justin, they never have, and they never will. Where as other people I keep at arms length, I pull Justin to me. I don’t want to think about my life if he hadn’t come into it. I feel Justin move a little, careful of his injuries; he straddles my lap placing his soft hands on each side of my face. 

“You are a wonderful man Brian and I love you,” Justin replied before pulling my head forward into a soft kiss.

“Let’s go take a shower, I think the hot water will help,” he says. He gently scoots off my lap clutching his ribs as he strains to stand up. I quickly stand up beside him and guide him toward the bathroom. We remove the remainder of our clothes; then I guide him into the shower. The hot water washes over us as I cradle him against my chest. I can feel him trying to hold onto his emotions but slowly his shoulders start to shake and his body is shaking with sobs. I run my hand up and down his back, trying to offer as much strength and…love, as I can. 

Over the next 22 hours, we laughed, cried, talked, and sat in silence together. Justin makes it OK to be myself when I’m with him. He doesn’t judge me or expect anything from me other than for me to be myself. 

The only phone calls that we make are to David to let him know that everything was OK and we were still awake and to Deb. Deb demanded to know what was wrong and after filling her in on the details, I got her word that she would not bother us for the entire weekend but we had better be at the family dinner on Sunday night. 

Once the twenty-four hours finally passed, we fell into bed exhausted, completely spent both physically and emotionally, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Mmmm,” I hear Justin moan. The light is shinning through the windows and hitting me in the eye. I want to sleep more but when I roll over, I realize that it’s noon and we have to get up. 

“Justin,” I say quietly kissing his ear. 

“Go away,” he mutters turning his head away from me. 

“Come on Justin, time to get up,” I say pulling the covers from his body. My breath catches in my throat at the site of his naked body. No matter what, Justin can get me hard in no time but this time my beautiful lover’s skin darkened with bruises. The sight of him strengthens my resolve to follow through the decision that I had made. 

“Brriiiannn,” Justin whines and I can’t help but laugh at him. He looks like a little boy, his fists balled up gently rubbing his swollen eyes. Even though we iced them over this weekend, they are still swollen, black, and blue. 

“Come on Justin, up and at’em. We have things we need to take care of today before going to dinner.” I tell him moving toward the bathroom. He takes some aspirin and then follows me into the shower. I want to slam him against the wall and have wild, hard, passionate sex, but because of his bruises, we gently wash each other. Our hands caressing each other, exploring each other’s soft skin. I can’t wait until he’s better; I want him. I want to taste him and feel him all around me! I want HIM. I stare into his eyes, hoping that I’m conveying my wants, needs, desires to him. He returns my gaze, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“Me too,” he replies. I just smile at him and kiss him gently on the lips, caressing his cheek. 

We get out of the shower once the water runs cold and go about our normal routines. I help him dress in one of my comfortable sweat suits and dress myself in a pair of jeans and a sweater. After eating breakfast, I take his hand and lead him out of the loft. I’m ready to lay my demons to rest. 

We ride to my childhood home in silence, his hand resting on my thigh giving me the strength and love that I need. The peace that I felt over the last couple of days is gone and the raw anger I feel about Justin’s abuse returns. 

“Brian, you don’t have to do this,” Justin says. I look over to him before diverting my attention back to the road. I cover his hand with mine, entwining our fingers together. 

“Yes, I do. Not only for you but for me too. It’s time to let go,” I reply. And it is, I’ve carried these demons around for 30 years, it’s time to let them go. 

Justin’s POV

When we pull up to curb I look over to the man that I love with all of my heart. He doesn’t realize that he’s such a strong, courageous man. He has so much to offer, so much love inside of him. I sincerely hope that I’m able to help him see this. He looks over at me one more time before getting out of the Jeep. I follow his lead and meet him on the sidewalk, our fingers interlacing as our hands meet, we walk to the door. Brian knocks harshly on the door, his hand gripping mine; I squeeze back trying to offer him support. 

“Hello…Brian…” Mrs. Kinney answers the door. She looks at both of us and then down to our hands before looking back at Brian. She brings her hand up to her chest, clutching her ice-cold heart, “Oh, God Brian…what have you done,” she asks. I shake my head at the audacity of this woman but hold my tongue as Brian requested. 

“Hello mother, I’ve come to say a couple things to you and dad,” he says in a cold harsh tone that sends chills down my spine. Joan doesn’t move away from the door so Brian pushes his way through, pulling me behind him. We walk into the living room where Mr. Kinney is sitting on the recliner drinking and watching TV. Brian grabs the remote from his father and turns the TV off, forcing his father to pay attention to him. He glares at his son before his eyes settle on me. His eyes first reflecting surprise, then pure hate. I stand strong, I will not cower to this man again; I straighten my shoulder and raise my head, glaring back at him. 

“Do you see what you did to him,” Brian says in a deathly calm voice. I know that in reality, he is not calm; his vice grip on my head can confirm that. 

“He deserved it sonny boy and it would have been you had you been at home,” Mr. Kinney says standing up. Brian releases my hand and forces me behind him a little. I place my hand on the small of his back and I can feel him lean back into me a little. 

“The last time that you hit me Jack I was 19 years old. I would love to see you come after me. I wanted to press charges against you for what you did to MY lover but Justin knowing that you are on your deathbed has granted you your freedom. Not that it’s worth one fucking bit…” Brian states.

“You listen here…” Mr. Kinney tries to interrupt but Brian pushes Jack back down into his recliner, making him look up to Brian. 

“NO, you are going to shut up and listen, Jack. For as long as I can remember you have reinforced in my soul that I was worth nothing, that I was never wanted and was only here because of mother’s faith and the damnation of her soul if she had an abortion. The beatings that I took because you were a spineless bastard that couldn’t act like a man. To take your anger and frustration on a child that had never done anything wrong, while my mother stood by and did NOTHING! You call yourselves Christians; you are nothing but worthless pieces of shit that didn’t amount to anything in your lives except being drunk, broke, and miserable. All my life I’ve protected myself against love and relationships because of the shit I put up from the two of you. But I’m here to tell you that you didn’t win. I DID. I’m a successful advertising executive that has paid your bills for the last 7 years. I have friends and a family that are always there for me, that love me. I have a wonderful son that you’ll never meet because I would rather die before I allow him to know either of you. I have a partner that loves me for who I am, not what I can do for him. He trusts me, respects me, and is always there for me. I have everything where as you have absolutely nothing. YOU are dead to me. Don’t contact me for any reason and don’t ask for anything because you have no son. AND if ever come near my family, near Justin again, I will kill you.” Brian turns and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the house, not allowing either of his parents to say anything. I hear his parents calling for him from within the house but Brian doesn’t stop, he just continues down the pathway to the Jeep. He helps me in and buckles me up before placing a soft kiss on my lips. When he turns to shut the door, Mr. Kinney grabs him and tries to push him against the Jeep. Brian pushes him away harshly, then pulls back his arms and punches him in the jaw. Mr. Kinney tumbles backward, landing hard on his ass. 

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again,” Brian growls. He walks around the Jeep, cool and confident and jumps in, taking off with a squeal of the tires. I sit back reflecting on everything that I’ve learned about the enigma of Brian Kinney and I feel myself falling more in love with this amazing man. 

“I love you Brian and I’m proud of you.” I tell him because at this very moment I’ve never been more proud of anyone in my life. He looks over at me, slightly blushing before placing his hand on my thigh. I lean back, closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands on me.

Brian’s POV

I thought that with ending this chapter of my life that I would feel part of me die but I feel more alive in my life than I have ever before. I never realized that meeting a blond young man underneath a street lamp months ago would forever change my life. I have no doubts that I, we, have a long road ahead of us but at this moment I will take the rocky road rather than the stale non-existent life I had before. Peter Pan is finally ready to grow up and become the man that his lover deserves. Feelings and emotions may never come easy for me, the road may always be rocky, but with Justin by my side, even the tallest mountain is achievable, the cycle of abuse has been broken. 

“I love you too Justin.”


End file.
